


Заряжен и готов стрелять

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен не знает, любит ли Кугар члены потому, что любит свое оружие, или он так любит свое оружие, потому что любит члены. Дженсен в выигрыше в любом случае, так что неважно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заряжен и готов стрелять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locked, Loaded and Ready to Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229834) by [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone). 



Дженсен не знает, любит ли Кугар члены потому, что любит свое оружие, или он так любит свое оружие, потому что любит члены. Дженсен в выигрыше в любом случае, так что неважно.

Когда Кугар в первый раз делает ему минет, он чуть ли не боготворит член Дженсена, так трепетно он относится только к своей винтовке. Он вылизывает его по всей длине до тех пор, пока Дженсен не готов закричать: «Твою мать, Кугар! Возьми уже в рот, хватит уже меня смазывать». Но он так не делает потому, что а) это будет неблагодарностью, а бабушка в свое время научила его хорошим манерам, и б) это разбудит остальных, а он не в коем разе не позволит Клэю положить конец всему еще до того, как оно началось.

И потому, что Кугар любит дразнить его, он берет в привычку разбирать и чистить свою винтовку прямо перед Дженсеном, независимо от того, насколько это благоразумно в той или иной ситуации. Он не торопится, его движения неспешны, а глаз не видно из-под такой до черта привлекательной шляпы, которая не имеет права на существование, и Дженсен знает — он знает — что Кугар показывает ему, что хочет сделать ртом. Не раз и не два они получали приказ срочно выдвигаться, и Дженсену приходилось использовать ноутбук в качестве до хрена навороченной папки для бумаг, которую он носил перед собой всю старшую школу. Или так, или притвориться, что у него порно на жестком диске. 

Иногда у них всё расписано по минутам, и им приходится торопиться. Тогда Кугар не использует рот, он быстро и жестко дрочит Дженсену, зажимая ему рот ладонью. Это хорошо — всё, что не его собственная рука, хорошо, думает Дженсен, — но это не то, чего хочет Кугар. Этого недостаточно. Когда это всё, на что у них хватает времени, Кугар недовольно поводит плечами и качает головой. И после это начинает дразнить еще сильнее. Дженсен наблюдает, как Кугар обводит ствол винтовки пальцем, обернутым в мягкую тряпочку, и сглатывает. Он мог бы быть голым, а Кугар мог бы водить языком по его члену. Он, может, и не говорит почти в последнее время, но языком работает что надо. Всю ночь, если некуда спешить, и они могут отвязаться от остальных. Но сколько бы это уже не продолжалось, Кугар ни разу не захотел ответной услуги. Дженсен бы забеспокоился, но он слишком занят, пытаясь оторвать себя с метафорического потолка.

Когда Кугар начинает чистить ствол изнутри движениями, которые Дженсен может назвать только провоцирующими, у Дженсена пересыхает во рту, и это никак не связанно с температурой в пустыне. Кугар методично смазывает шомпол, зажав коленями ствол винтовки. Он излучает тихое спокойствие, когда аккуратно вводит шомпол в ствол, контролируя, как он опускается под собственным весом, пока он не исчезает внутри целиком, кроме крючка, который Кугар держит указательным пальцем. Затем мучительно медленно он поднимает шомпол и опускает его снова. И снова.

Дженсен резко вдыхает.

— Господи Иисусе, Кугар! — взрывается он. — Ты не можешь… ты же не хочешь… О, боже мой!

Кугар ухмыляется и наблюдает за Дженсеном краем глаза. Он качает головой и пожимает плечами.

— Здесь недостаточно чисто. — Он имеет в виду двухместную палатку, которую они на данный момент называют домом.

— О, — выдает Дженсен, не зная, то ли ему легче, то ли он разочарован. Но он точно заинтригован самым натуральным образом. С другой стороны… Он скрещивает ноги. Он уже был в кромешном аду, и это одно из тех мест, куда он не хочет возвращаться никогда, даже ради сладкого жара острого как лазер внимания Кугара.

Кугар улыбается. Это не быстрая хищная улыбка, означающая, что кто-то сегодня умрет, нет, эта улыбка ласковая и грязная до неприличия, та, что Кугар бережет специально для Дженсена. И тогда Дженсен осознает с потрясающей четкостью, что позволит Кугару сделать что угодно, каким бы странным оно ни было. И если ты доверяешь чуваку позаботиться о нуждах твоего члена… ну что тогда. Он раздвигает ноги.

— О, — повторяет он, и голова Кугара дергается от другой интонации. — Куг, — говорит Дженсен, в его горле абсолютная пустыня, но не потому, что на улице дохуиллион градусов. Он тянется к фляжке, когда Кугар качает головой с яростным выражением на лице. Дженсен понимает, да. Потому что мысли о сексе с извращениями не должны быть началом великого романтического откровения (даже не великого и совсем не романтического тоже). В кино не так происходит. Или если происходит, всё заканчивается плохо — возможно, масло никогда больше не было прежним для Брандо.* 

Дженсен вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и откладывает фляжку. 

— Так вот, я понимаю, что сейчас не время и не место, и мои проблемы как бы мои. И я точно понимаю, что только что изменил ход игры, и ты это знаешь, и я знаю, что ты знаешь, и это как… ну как если бы тебе нравились правила Национальной лиги, но теперь я знаю, кого назначили подающим, и пути назад уже нет. Американская лига, понимаешь?

Каждая мышца и связка в теле Дженсена кричит убираться оттуда, потому что у Кугара снайперское выражение лица и, ладно, винтовка разобрана на куски, но Дженсен абсолютно точно уверен, что у чувака есть суперспособности, и он может убить взглядом, если захочет. Но нет места, куда Дженсен мог бы убежать и не оказаться в мире боли, так что он застрял. Осталось только одно.

— Так, наверно, сейчас стоит сказать тебе, что я всегда горячо поддерживал и поддерживаю сейчас твое право делать с моим членом, что тебе захочется — и ты знаешь много способов, это точно. И скажу честно, если из-за моих проблем больше не будет никакого взаимодействия между тобой и моим членом, я буду большой грустной пандой, потому что еще никто не понимал меня так, как ты, и давай на минуту прервемся, чтобы вспомнить некоторые яркие моменты, — Дженсен делает паузу и смотрит в потолок палатки, перебирая воспоминания, большинство из которых — отголоски оргазмов, сотрясавших его тело, и рот Кугара, тяжело дышащий, мокрый и блестящий.

— Хорошие времена были, — продолжает он, прижимая ладонь к паху. — Но это не… я буду целым отрядом грустных панд, если я испортил то, что у нас было до того, как вся эта фишка с «давайте отсосем Дженсену» появилась на горизонте. Мы можем хотя бы вернуться к тому? Или я мог бы попытаться, я не знаю, сделать лоботомию чувств или типа того. Я точно могу заниматься сексом без обязательств. Поверь мне. — Обычно Дженсен верит на 99,9% в то, что он несет — так проще. Сейчас он верит намного меньше. Это нервирует.

Кугар трясет головой, и в большинстве случаев Дженсен не против этой фишки с вечным молчанием, но иногда — иногда — он хочет, чтобы Кугар сказал точно.

— Какая часть совсем не пойдет? — спрашивает он. — Часть про возвращение? Часть про секс без обязательств? Часть про поверить мне? Потому что если это она, я должен сказать, что немного обижен, Куг. Я думал, мы лу…

— Замолчи.

И в самом деле, Дженсену приходится остановиться, потому что Кугар опускается на колени, металлический стержень звякает в стволе, когда падает на землю — о боже, Кугар позволил винтовке упасть на землю, мир что, сошел с ума? — и двигается к Дженсену на четвереньках. В палатке нет места, чтобы нормально передвигаться, но Дженсен всё равно видит в нем дикого кота, в прищуре глаз, когда он поднимается к Дженсену, и кладет руки ему на плечи, в гладких черных волосах, когда Дженсен сбрасывает шляпу с его головы, и она падает на пол. Кугар целует Дженсена в губы первый раз; язык, губы и зубы работают с той же интенсивностью, с которой он работает над членом Дженсена. Когда он отодвигается, у Дженсена такое чувство, что его уже трахнули, хотя у него стоит со страшной силой и трахаться хочется в два раза сильнее.

Есть вещи, целые тома, монологи на десять страниц, которые Дженсен хочет сказать, но его сердце того и гляди выпрыгнет из груди, и всё, что он может, это пялиться на Кугара и тяжело дышать, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха в легкие. Вместо этого он кладет ладонь на сердце Кугара, оно бьется ровно, но быстро. Для Кугара, человека, который может замедлить сердцебиение настолько, что вполне сойдет за труп, это практически означает потерять над собой контроль. Дженсен прижимает кончики пальцев к груди Кугара, чувствуя, как в них отдается его собственное безумное сердцебиение. Они создают странный ритм, но эй, они Лузеры, они всегда танцевали под свою музыку. Ладонь Кугара соскальзывает с плеча Дженсена, копируя его движение.

И теперь Дженсен должен бы расслабиться, должен бы понять, что это — то самое «мы в этом вместе», но ему нужно заставить себя оторвать взгляд от своей руки и посмотреть Кугару в глаза, в том случае, если это какой-то извращенный вид «до свидания и спасибо за секс». Он зажмуривается и поднимает голову, совсем чуть-чуть приоткрывая один глаз, так что Кугар кажется немного расплывчатым. Дженсен видит, что у того на лице то теплое и знакомое выражение, означающее «Дженсен опять за свое», но что-то в нем есть новое. Оно мягче, более открытое, и это — учитывая трудности Дженсена со зрением на данный момент. Он открывает оба глаза. Ничего не меняется.

— Ох, заебись, — говорит Дженсен, опуская руки и нащупывая пряжку ремня. — Ну, раз мы во всем разобрались, как насчет того, чтобы вернуться к нашему стандартному алгоритму?

Кугар снова качает головой, но это не «нет» на этот раз, и через две секунды Дженсен лежит на спине, его штаны спущены на бедра, а Кугар вылизывает его яйца. Дженсен наматывает выбившийся локон волос Кугара на палец.

— Правильно, — говорит он. — О боеприпасах тоже нужно подумать.

Кугар рычит, и Дженсен чувствует звук всем телом. Он вздрагивает. Кугар проводит языком по члену Дженсена, слизывает смазку с головки. Все это должно ощущаться по-другому, думает Дженсен, как если бы ему открылась истина, но это не так, и сам факт многое значит. Не столько откровение, сколько доказательство очевидного. Он поднимает бедра, но Кугар толкает его вниз, с силой прижимая к полу. Дженсен скулит — гордость слишком переоценивают, когда ты хочешь, чтобы твой член уже взяли в рот — и в этот раз Кугар уступает, берет его в рот, губы сжимаются вокруг члена Дженсена, когда тот дергает Кугара за волосы от неожиданности.

Дженсен чуть слышно повторяет «бля бля бля бля бля», пока Кугар подводит его всё ближе и ближе к концу. Слово выступает барьером, сдерживающим поток смущающих вещей, которые он хочет сказать, но просто потому, что ты можешь, не значит, что ты должен. «Бля бля бля бля бля» повторяет он, привставая на локтях и наблюдая, как Кугар глотает его член, щеки втянуты, ресницы трепещут над закатившимися глазами. И Дженсен хотел бы посмотреть подольше, правда, хотел бы, но он бессилен против до такой степени горячего зрелища. 

— Куг, — выдавливает он, и это всё, что он может сказать в качестве предупреждения, когда оргазм пронзает его, заставляя откинуть голову от силы наслаждения.

— О, боже! — выдыхает Дженсен. — Твою мать. — И он падает на пол и притягивает Кугара за шею для поцелуя. Это? Это новое, и Дженсену нравится, нравится ощущать себя на языке Кугара, чувствовать жар его губ по-другому. Кугару тоже нравится, Дженсен может сказать, когда его стояк прижимается к животу Дженсена. По-другому и хорошо. Но если уж они занялись переменами, то Дженсен может еще кое-что сделать.

Дженсен берет голову Кугара в ладони и прерывает поцелуй. 

— Ты знаешь, — сообщает он с ухмылкой, — я тоже очень люблю стволы.

 

*Дженсен имеет в виду фильм 1972 года «Последнее танго в Париже», в котором герой Брандо использует сливочное масло в качестве лубриканта.


End file.
